


Shop Keep

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Wesen, Wesen Nick Burkhardt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Nick barely refrains from woging himself. He isn’t quite all Grimm and all he wants to do is rest. He has enough blood on his hands, and if he didn’t remind himself that his freedom was at stake then well, he would have bit a bullet a long time ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, I've been trying to get myself to finish this story for months; I started it while binging the first two seasons last November (I stopped around the time the writers decided that _obviously_ Juliette had to be saved by being kissed by Sean instead of Nick, het plots exhaust me). I have another chapter and then I will hopefully write more.
> 
> I really love this pairing and am a little sad that there's very little Wesen-Nick fic, or canon divergence fic, so I wrote it. To be exact I wrote several rough drafts and this one is the closest to being done.
> 
> Long a/n is long, I hope you enjoy! <3

Nick comes to Portland hoping for peace and untroubled days. He is happy when he quietly gets a new shop purchased with a room in the back that he can sleep in on late nights. Or any night because he has yet to buy an apartment.

Even better is that the shop already has half the stock he needs to make potions, ointments and spell ingredients (for Wesen), and teas, cooking herbs, and coffee (for humans). “It’s perfect” He tells the landlord and ignores the wide eyed look and the way they _woge_.

Nick barely refrains from woging himself. He isn’t quite all Grimm and all he wants to do is _rest_. He has enough blood on his hands, and if he didn’t remind himself that his freedom was at stake then well, he would have bit a bullet a long time ago.

At first the shop is slow. No doubt the landlord has told everyone from here to the north side of Portland who owned the shop. Nick doesn’t really mind, he has money, not a lot, but at least enough to keep afloat for a few years. If this doesn’t pan out...He shrugs and shelves that thought for another day.

Most of his costumers are human in the beginning. Unable to realize that a Wesen and Grimm Predator owns the shop. Nick is grateful, honestly, he doesn’t think he could handle dealing with Wesen right now. The Landlord is still trying to convince Nick that he doesn’t have to pay is exhausting enough as is.

Nick’s teas are popular—possibly because he has contacts that tend to give him imported teas in less then a legal sense. It’s actually how he meets two people;

Juliette a gentle vet who sits down at one of his tables and orders two drinks for the two hours she’s there. She tends to read books and just gaze out at the passing cars.

If Nick was into humans he would have hit her up, but he has learned from painful experience. Grimms that are active shouldn’t be around humans; in a romantic setting at least. (His boyfriend and girlfriend graves from when he gained his powers at eighteen are proof enough of that)

“Hey Nick, could I have another apricot blend?” Juliette asks, walking into the shop with a cheerful smile.

A man follows her, dark brown skin, and while he isn’t grinning like his female companion he has a relaxed expression. The police officer uniform makes Nick wary. All of his merchandise that’s not _quite_ legally shipped is spelled to make people less concerned about them how exactly a small shop has harder to come by ingredients. It only takes a moment to check that the Officer is human and Nick relaxes. The man wouldn’t notice a spell if Nick spoke one right in front of him.

“Oh this is Hank, a friend from the force. He always picks up cats and dogs and brings them to the clinic.” Juliette says.

Hank flushes and ducks his head. “Juliette.”

“What? It’s true.” Juliette catches Nick’s gaze and the way he’s watching Hank. Then her eyes twinkle in a way that Nick has slowly learned is a warning sign.

Better to forestall whatever’s cooking inside of her noggin, “Hank. Juliette. Give me a second and I’ll get you a cup. On your tab or will you be paying this time?” Nick teases and turns around. Behind the register is a full assortment of teapots (electric because Nick doesn’t really want to mix fire with all the flameable objects (especially the magical kind) in this shop).

Juliette coughs and a glance back at her shows a light blush across her cheeks, “I can pay off my tab, I didn’t realize I even had one.”

“I’m not sure if that should surprise me or not.” Nick hums. He fills one of the open porous bags full of the apricot blend and with a twist of his fingers, and his mind, the bag’s top tightens so thoroughly it looks like it was pressed by a machine. He glances back at Hank and raises a brow.

“Ah, I’m just here for Juliette.” Hank says, then stammers, “I-mean I-er, I’m just here because Juliette wanted company while she drank tea.”

“Come on get something. It will be weird if I’m the only one drinking.” Juliette says and before Hank can get in a word edgewise quickly continues, “Can you get another cup of the apricot for him too?”

“Of course. Your tab or his?” Nick frowns at the baggie that’s already soaked and figures another one can’t hurt. It might be strong but better strong then weak he decides. He adds extra water and closes the top of the pot carefully. He’s been burned one too many times.

“My--” Juliette starts.

“My tab is fine. Juliette.” There’s a quiet tension behind Nick and he doesn’t really want to know.

The whole point of this shop was to get away from _Drama_ but Nick seems to pull it towards him as if he’s some type of magnet. At least it’s _human_ drama. Nothing like being a Grimm to realize how pointless most tension is.

“That’s my table, I want to ask Nick something and I’ll grab our drinks.” Juliette says.

A hum of acknowledgment and then footsteps, Nick assumes they are Hanks, moving away from the counter.

“ _Soooo_.” Juliette tone prickles Nick’s senses and he doesn’t _want_ to turn around but he has too. That tone is not something he’s heard before from Juliette, but _has_ heard it when his acquaintances (being a Grimm leaves friends as a hard commodity to gain or keep) try to set him up.

Nick glances back and shivers at the gleeful look on Juliette’s face. “No. Whatever your planning in that devious brain of yours, _no_.” He turns towards the in-door cups he has, picking up two and placing them near the kettle that’s already starting to whistle. He flicks it off with a negligent shake of his head.

If Juliette notices that the kettle stopped by itself she doesn’t say anything. Nick is leaning on that she didn’t notice; mortals don’t pay attention to magic not unless it’s traumatizing.

“Nick I saw you looking. He’s pretty sweet. I mean yeah he’s a cop.” Juliette waves a hand back at ‘her’ table where Hank is leaning back and watching them with a raised brow.

“What’s wrong with being a cop?” Hank yells.

“Nothing, nothing!” Juliette crosses her arms, then turns back to Nick, “So?”

“I was more curious about him being a police officer, and I’m not really interested.” Nick declines to mention that he’s learned over the years Zauberbiests don’t date people who are less powerful. While Hank is no doubt a powerful man he’s only a human. Nick’s Wesen side would never settle around the man even if Nick fell in love. “Still recovering.” He quickly tacks on when it looks like Juliette gearing up for another try.

Which isn’t a total lie, it still _hurts_ when he thinks of his highschool sweethearts. Their relationship had been so _good_ but sometimes he thinks those memories are so great because they were young and the relationship was so fresh. Nick shakes those thoughts away and sets down the two mugs in front of Juliette. “I appreciate the thought but no thank you.”

A sympathetic expression covers Juliette’s face and she clasps a hand over Nick’s. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here, alright? I’m sorry I didn’t even think. I always feel like we’re talking about me.” She blushes and shakes her head, “Next time I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Nick nods and is relieved when she walks to Hank’s table and watches them for a moment.

Hank and Juliette talk to eachother and react to the others body languages as if they’ve known eachother for years. They make jokes that Nick doesn’t understand but clearly makes them joyful. Free with touches and nudges and just general platonic physical touch almost unconsciously.

A wistful surge runs through Nick before he brushes it off and starts on some busywork. His Zauberbiest instincts make him yearn for someone powerful, but he hasn’t met many Wesen or Grimms who catch his attention. He grimaces, the thought of courting any of the Grimm’s he’s met; it makes him nauseous. Half of them are dead anyway. “Not really into necrophilia.” He chuckles to himself and finishes cleaning the table that holds all his kettles.

When Hank and Juliette leave the wistfulness returns and Nick tries to clamp down on it. He’s lived twelve years without a close bond and is doing fine. There are no Grimms in this city (intentional) and the Royal of this city’s supernatural territory is part of the Police Force (if anything is a good indicator of the Royal’s policies it’s their job) and that is enough. “Get your head out of your ass Burkhardt.” Nick with a bit of telekinetic force flips the lock on the door and switches the open sign to _close_ _d_ and decides tonight he’ll do something different than spend the night drinking coffee, while filling another notebook full of information he has never had time to write down, and brooding. It’s mid afternoon, almost evening, and getting out of his head is the best thing he can do in a situation like this.

 

Settling into an easy jog actually does help. Nick hasn’t done much training in the last two months and letting his senses and power stretch out is a relief. He can sense almost five Wesen in a one mile radius; with effort he could probably sense them in a two or three mile radius.

Clean air, the hypnotic beat of his own heart and his shoes hitting pavement, and no where to go but forward. Nick isn’t really sure how many miles pass, he distantly notices the shocked gasps or the heavy thump of a frightened heart. No doubt Wesen reacting to his presence. For a wild moment he thinks about stopping and explaining that he’s retired.

 _I only kill those who break the rules_. Nick doesn’t know if that would help. Grimms kill the bad ones, but his ancestors did love twisting those words, and taking on any Wesen that they felt were bad. Blutbad were a favorite, and _are_ a favorite if anything with his past meetings with Grimms has taught him anything.

When his lungs are burning and he can’t take another step without his legs shaking, Nick stops. Dark blue and purple clouds fill the sky and Nick just stares up, taking deep gulping breathes. “God I needed that.” He whispers and feels the rush of pleasure in the back of his mind, a primal sort of joy. He enjoys the night air, the freedom of it all.

A bus stop bench catches Nick’s eyes and he slowly jogs towards it—more of a walk really, and settles on it. “Just a few minutes and I’ll go back.” He mutters, leans back to stare at the moon and sighs. “Not a bad run.” He’s getting rusty though. He can feel it in the way his legs ache. “More things at least will keep my brain busy.” Training in a territory full of Wesen isn’t a bad idea, after all Wesen tend to attract Grimms and Grimms attract Reapers and the bad-Royals like a plague brings death.

  

More police officers start showing up after Hank. Nick is highly suspicious at first because the first man who shows up is Wesen, “Hey I’m Wu. Hank told me you got some...” He pauses and stares at Nick, “Holy _shit_.”

“Quiet.” Nick says. The police officers that came in after Wu give them a brief glance before returning to their sifting through the shelves.

“A _Grimm_...Why are you working at a teashop?” Wu frowns and raises a brow, “That’s kind of a weird occupation for a Grimm. I haven’t heard of any ah- _special_ murders in the past five months either.”

Nick’s lips tighten into a flat line and his eyes narrow.

Unfortunately, the man doesn’t seem to take the hint and leans on the counter. Wu’s stare is a little unnerving, and Nick has seen quite a few intimidating people. No, it’s not because the man is trying for intimidation. Wu has a blatant disregard as if it doesn’t really concern him that Nick is a Grimm.

A line starts forming behind Wu and the infuriating man doesn’t seem to want to move. He just waits and watches Nick.

“I’m here for my shop. That’s it.” Nick finally says in defeat.

“Huh...” Wu straightens and then drops a bag of blueberry tea on the counter, “I’ll buy that.”

Nick glares, he isn’t sure when the man grabbed it, but normally he’s better at knowing when someones taken his merchandise off the shelf. It helps that he has enhanced senses. Apparently it’s one more thing to add to his training on the weekends and weeknights.

The glare does nothing to Wu who waves cheerfully, and joins Hank and Juliette, chattering a mile a minute at the two.

Nick sighs and is just relieved when the line disappears. He’s not sure how Hank did it but he might have actually broke even for once.

 

After Wu it seems like the whole of the Wesen community decides he’s safe.

Nick isn’t sure if he’s more pissed off that they thought he would kill a police officer in broad daylight. Or that they are lax enough to believe that he _couldn’t_ kill a police officer if they were a bad Wesen and he _wanted_ to. Either way he keeps it to himself, no need to rile the community up, and he’s always been bad at explaining caution. Most people just assume he’s bragging about his abilities. Or insulting them.

Most at first just pass by the store more often.

Except for those who actually wear a uniform (he has to wonder if the Royal intentionally picked Wesen as police officers; he’s seen ten in the last two days) most of the Wesen who walk past his shop are...bad at it.

Nick doesn’t know how many times he’s paused in cleaning up or adding stock to the shelves to watch another Wesen fall right in front of his shop windows.

They scramble up and scurry away the instant they realize his gaze is on them.

Nick tries really hard to let it go. At least _those_ gawkers stay outside his shop. The ones who walk in and just stare at him for half an hour and then flee when he asks them pointedly if they were going to buy something are...annoying.

Wu, whenever he’s around, always smiles at him.

“You did this on purpose.” Nick says one day and slams himself into the chair across from Wu. Wood creaks under his weight.

Wu blinks at him and tilts his head, “I mean you said you were retired right?”

“I...didn’t say that.” Nick says and isn’t expecting the suddenly sharp eyes or the way Wu’s skin fluctuates as if ready to woge.

“Are you not retired? You know protocol. Active Grimms talk to the Royals.” Wu taps his fingernails—claws against the glass of the mug he’s holding.

“If you chip that you’re paying for it.” Nick glares at him, and then leans his chin on his fist. “I’m not active or you wouldn’t have been surprised about a Grimm owning a shop since your Captain--”

“You know?” Wu looks so surprised that the distortion to his face and his claws disappear.

“ _Of_ _course, I know_.” Nick is glad for once that the shop is empty. Wu always does seem to show up when it is. “First rule of not getting killed in a Territory; know the Royal.” He frowns, “That isn’t the point. Like you said I _am_ retired. Why did you convince half the population to come gawk?”

Wu chuckles, actually chuckles, and toasts his mug, “I didn’t do anything. When I was reporting to the Prince, well, you’ve probably already seen the Wesen Officers. They gossip like nothing else. I guess it spread. A retired Grimm. You don’t hear about those very often.”

“Yeah because they think there’s no cut off age. Or Reapers come after them.” Nick mutters, and then stands up. “At least tell them if they don’t start buying something I’m barring them from the shop.”

“How would you even do that? You would need like a thousand different ingredients to keep each specific species out. Unless you have a Hexenbiest on your side?” Wu asks watching Nick with keen eyes. That infernal smile is still there on the edges of his lips. Like the entire conversation is a big joke.

Nick opens his mouth ready to admit that he doesn’t _need_ a Hexenbiest before pausing and glancing back at Wu. “You’re going to tell the Prince all about this conversation, aren’t you?” He continues past the counter and starts unplugging the kettles. Night is starting to set and Wu has a horrible habit of overstaying his welcome.

“Quick on the uptake. You know you could be a cop.” Wu sips at his drink before shrugging at Nick’s baleful look, “Yeah. He’s our Prince. He has a right to know about a possible threat.”

“At least someone in this city has a brain.” Nick mutters. He thought once about being a cop, but after the Grimm life he doesn’t think he would do well. Not with the rules and regulations that might conflict with his own guidelines. _We only go after the bad_. _.._ _Then we take them down_.

A barking laugh leaves Wu’s lips and he tips his mug at Nick again, “I’m glad you’re not surprised. Not much information on you Burkhardt. Except that your Aunt died when you turned nineteen.”

“Hmm.” Nick hums and throws spoons, measuring cups and a few mugs into a sink a little further away from the kettles. “Yeah, she did.”

“A year of reports of two Grimms killing Wesen left and right, then she just dies?” Wu continues, he’s leaning on the counter now, watching Nick with interested eyes.

“You can dig for my past the hard way.” Nick says and takes Wu’s mug before the man can blink.

Wu stares at his empty hands and for once he actually looks uneasy. “So sleeping with you?” The joke falls flat from nerves.

Nick rolls his eyes, “No.” He pauses and glances at the police officer watching him shiver under Nick’s scrutiny, “I’m not going to kill you Wu. You’ve grown on me.” He turns towards the sink and places the mug into it with the others, “Like a parasite.”

A harsh laugh, and Wu’s back to smiling again. “Alright, alright. I’ll have to dig the hard way.”

“You do that. Now go away I have shit to clean up.” Nick hears footsteps and the door open. “And make sure you tell the community to stop gawking. I wasn’t kidding about the warding.”

“Got it, Nick my man.” Before Nick can even say he’s not Wu’s man the Wesen is gone. He sighs and with a twist of his wrist the door’s locked, sign flipped to _closed,_ and the blinds pushed down across the windows. He starts cleaning with a smile on his face. Maybe having Wu around isn’t so bad.

 

Nick should have known that the Wesen took the “stop gawking without paying” too literally. He has had several Apgadnieks (the blue eyed furry Wesen always do have a certain bravado), Lowen (he had barely refrained from stabbing one of the cocky lion bastards), and surprisingly even two Mauzhertz (mouse like Wesen) show up and their hearts reach a speed that made Nick worried his shop would be sectioned off by Wu from a death by heartattack.

At least they _bought_ things. Even if that meant most of them spent an hour just watching him at one of his tables; the Mauzhertz had the decency to buy their things and run.

“So you’re a Grimm.” says a, Nick glances up at their face and flashes black eyes to force them to Woge, a Coyotl.

“And you don’t look like you’re with your pack.” Nick replies. He reminds himself that stabbing a costumer because of a line he has heard all morning is _wrong_. He scrubs the measuring cup in his hand a little harder; the dishes that have piled up today. He might actually have to hire someone if the Wesen community keeps him busy like this. He had expected some business but not this much.

“Uh...yeah. Some of us just aren’t into the whole pack thing. Prince is good about protecting the ones who don’t wanna follow their intuition.” The Coyotl says.

A long pause and Nick finishes three more dishes before they finally get the backbone to ask something.

“You’re really retired?” They ask leaning forward and there’s an excitement in their eyes that leaves a bad taste in Nick’s mouth. Several Wesen still in the store perk up and Nick can smell the anticipation in the air.

“Yes.” Nick washes his hands and then walks to the register.

The Coyotl jolts away, body trembling. They blush scarlet and watch Nick with warily.

“Are you going to buy anything?” Nick asks. He really should have started the barring potions immediately after making the threat but Wu hadn’t been wrong. There are a _lot_ of Wesen and even if he could make a generalized potion well—not all of them have been too bad today. He also isn’t quite sure how the Prince would take him barring his people from his shop.

When Nick doesn’t do anything else, their body relaxes. “Uh...yeah, yeah. What’s your most popular? I’m Dave by the way.” They say with more cheer.

Nick arches a brow but accepts it. “Favorites right now... the anise tea is popular right now.” He’s pretty sure it’s because Anise has a calming effect and can stop an unintentional Woge. He’s also pretty sure half of the Wesen and humans taking it are using it for their period cramps, but that’s none of his business. “Juliette and Hank drink the apricot blend so much it, it might as well be a popular tea.” He smiles and he isn’t quite sure why half the people in his shop jump as if shocked. He’s a little disappointed Juliette and Hank are not here; he’s actually grown fond of their teasing.

“R-right. Mint please.” Dave says and pays quickly, suddenly pale, and far less cheerful then before.

A _lot_ of the Wesen after that are quieter. Nick just gets back to the dishes with faint confusion at the reaction that he doesn’t dwell on and goes back to thinking about his workload. Maybe he can put a personal in a newspaper? He has never actually had to hire someone before. The only technology he’s up to date with is his phone. Hunting didn’t give him a lot of time for computers or learning about other tech really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably really finish chapter three before I post this, but it's been a trial (I did mention that it's taken me three or four months to even continue chapter three right?), and I'm flying so blind on how I want Nick and Sean to act around eachother and how far into the relationship I want to write before I end the fic. (So many damn things I want to do with this fic that I'm realizing it might not be possible)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two <3

Routine is a bit novel for Nick; sure there had been a regular schedule of find the next bad guy, kill the bad guy, and continue on, but an actual day to day routine that didn’t change; that’s different. It’s pretty nice.

Not many things break his new routine either.

Juliette and Hank have tried but he’s only ever gone out with them twice; both times were fun, but Nick prefers his solitude. He also doesn’t appreciate Juliette trying to set him up on dates. The woman is possessed with the idea that he needs more friends. Or a _friend_.

Wu, possibly under the pretense of more digging, has also tried but the man doesn’t know that Nick has had more secrets then most and hidden them for twelve years. One cop isn’t going to crack all of them wide open and Nick can only handle the man’s jokes for so long before he starts glaring in a way that makes Wu smell of worry and nervousness. Wu tends to, as he calls it, “Strategically retreat” when the glare comes out.

So, routine. Morning runs that leave the Zauberbiest in Nick bursting forth and barely restrains his own Woge, a quick shower, opening the shop (more and more Wesen are starting to ask for different ingredients. Some ask for potions; synthetic blood, fertility rituals, and things _Nick really doesn’t need to know about_ ), and then either having Juliette or Hank show up because “It’s _weird_ that you spend all your time alone Burkhardt,” another run late at night and working out, and then bed. Nick likes it. He doesn’t really need more.

But, Nick knows about his own brand of luck that makes him a magnet for trouble. He’s exasperated and accepting when one morning he’s coming up to a wooded area, on his jogging route, and sees a Grimm. Nothing about them really screams familiar; so he doubts they’re from a big Family that Nick is aware of. What catches Nick’s attention is the gun that’s pointed at a Blutbad, and Nick sees a very _still_ body on the ground between them, and yells, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The Grimm startles, gun going off. He catches sight of Nick and runs.

A burst of speed sends Nick through the foliage. Instinct and long years of habit have his eyes scanning his surroundings and notices the Blutbad he passes, who’s curled on the ground holding their arm, he jumps over the still body—dead from the sound of no beating heart, and a Wesen at that, and sees the Grimm.

They’re not too far and all it takes is a twist of telekinesis to pull a root from the ground and the Grimm trips over it sprawling on the floor with a groan.

Nick doesn’t stop until his foot slams against the Grimm’s leg. He ignores the scream from beneath him. “You’re a Grimm, it’ll heal in an hour, stop crying.” He mutters in annoyance. At least he didn’t cut anything off, the last time someone had cut a finger off it had taken months for his finger to grow back. Pulling out his phone he debates for a moment between 911 and Wu. Finally, with a long-suffering sigh, he calls Wu. (He’s pretty sure the cop added the number in because he definitely doesn’t remember asking)

“Wu Speaking.” The professionalism makes Nick pull back his phone and stare at it.

“Hello?” Wu asks.

Stopping at the downed Blutbad who’s glaring daggers, Nick presses the phone back to his ear, “Wu, it’s Nick. I have a Grimm problem. He apparently shot two Wesen.” He looks expectantly at the Blutbad but the man just glares at him mulishly. “One’s dead and the other doesn’t want to talk to me.” He says pointedly. Sounds come across the phone and Nick has to dial back his hearing; police stations are _loud_.

“How do I know you’re not just his friend?” The Blutbad finally says.

Nick rolls his eyes heavenwards, “Because I broke his leg.”

“Wait, you did what?” Wu’s voice sounds strangled.

“It’ll heal in an hour.” Nick says and then glances down at the Blutbad, “Name?”

The Blutbad struggles to sit up, jostling his shot arm, and hissing. “You just said it will heal, how do I know that’s not a trap?”

“ _Now_ you are being a pain in my ass.” Nick glares.

“Alright! Alright! It’s Monroe. Cool it.” Monroe lifts his uninjured hand and then glances behind Nick. “You might wanna stop your buddy from dragging his way out of here.”

Quickly, Nick turns and scowls at the other Grimm.

They _are_ dragging themselves across the ground. For a human they wouldn’t be doing so bad, for a Grimm...Nick honestly has to wonder who trained them. He is not impressed.

A sweep of Nick’s hand sends the Grimm careening into a tree beside Monroe.

“Holy shit!” Monroe yells.

“What? What happened? Nick talk to me!” Wu’s voice is loud enough that Nick pulls the phone from his ear again and grimaces.

The Grimm groans and tries to raise their head.

“I’m fine. The Grimm tried to get away.” Nick says and flicks his fingers again.

The Grimms head hits the trunk of the tree and falls unconscious.

“We’re just waiting for you to get here, Wu. I have to open the shop so don’t take forever.” Nick continues when he’s sure he didn’t hurt the Grimm too bad. He’s half tempted to finish the job but he’s already called Wu. And he’s done with that sort of life; killing people and heading to a new county isn’t his thing anymore.

“How the fuck did you do that man?” Monroe’s eyes are wide and he’s staring at the unconscious Grimm. “Holy shit.” He mutters.

Wu grumbles and huffs loudly, “You just keep on becoming more of a mystery. Stay there. Stop terrorizing that poor Wesen who was shot I can hear his heartbeat through the phone. We’ll be there soon.” He hangs up.

Nick almost cracks his phone from his tightening grip. “I’m not terrorizing anyone.” He mutters mulishly at no one. It’s not his fault that the Wesen community is terrified when he shows his fangs. Though...he did just use telekinetic power and that is definitely not a Grimm ability. He glances at Monroe who scrambles back when their eyes meet. “Relax or Wu will bitch about me scaring you.”

“That doesn’t actually comfort me.” Monroe raises both of his brows, he’s cheeky for someone so afraid, “Like...at all.”

With a shrug, Nick crouches, “Well, how about I look at that wound. I should be able to pull out that bullet.”

“With those freaky powers? Sure, why not. I’ve always wanted a Grimm to touch me and meddle with my wounds. After getting me shot.” Monroe says. At Nick’s raised brow Monroe swallows tightly and offers his injured arm.

“This shouldn’t hurt too much.” Nick says, he let’s his Zauberbiest push at the edges of his barriers and his nails sharpen. Cloth cuts easily and he has Monroe’s wound bared in seconds. He can’t see the bullet; too much blood has scabbed over it already and he sighs, “This is going to hurt more than a little.”

“Wait-you said it wouldn’t hurt--” Monroe’s words cut out when Nick places his free hand above the wound and _pulls_ at the bullet. Monroe howls and shifts. His face grows hair and teeth turn into fangs that glint wickedly. He lunges, jaws snapping at Nick’s shoulder.

A quick hand slaps against Monroe’s forehead, Nick pushes him back, “Easy, Monroe.” When the Blutbad stops trying to get at Nick with his teeth, Nick _pulls_ again and dried and fresh blood spill from the wound. He catches the bullet before it can drop and lets go of Monroe’s arm gently. “Alright, see? I took out the bullet and didn’t behead you.”

Features slowly changing back to human, Monroe glares at him and cradles his now bleeding arm. “Yeah but it fucking hurts man.”

Nick rolls his eyes, “ _Now_ you don’t have to explain to a hospital why your flesh healed over a bullet in the twenty minutes it took you to reach the Hospital.

A pause, “Fair point.” Monroe still looks grumpy but at least he doesn’t smell like fear anymore. Rather, he smells like pain, exasperation, and a bit of low-grade anger.

For now it’s better than the fear. Smelling fear for the past few months has been exhausting, and annoying. Nick pats Monroe’s leg and stands up. He paces between the body and Monroe, crossing his arms, and waiting. “I hate waiting.” He mutters.

“Me too, man. Also could you stop doing that? It makes me nervous.” Monroe eyes jump from Nick to the unconscious Grimm then back to Nick in a regular pattern.

Nick slumps against a nearby tree, watching Monroe. “Why were you here?”

“Shouldn’t the police ask that?” Monroe asks, and then tilts his head. He glances at the road.

Nick’s eyesight isn’t as great as a full-birdlike-Wesen, but it’s still not bad, and he can see the glimmer of blue and red of sirens. Worse, he can hear it and rubs at his ears.

“Yeah, it sucks doesn’t it?” Monroe grimaces, hand coming up to his own ear, and then frowns, “You never said how the fuck you did that.” He waves, “I know about Grimms, families Blutbad, and I have never heard of telekinesis as a Grimm trait.”

“It’s not.” Nick says and watches the police cars grow closer.

Monroe stares at him for long quiet seconds before he huffs, “Really? That’s it? You’re just going to say it’s not? What, are you some kind of--” His mouth gapes, “Oh man--”

“If you tell anyone,” Nick starts, eyes flashing black. His skin crinkles at the edges of his jaw aging rapidly.

“No, no, I won’t say a word!” Monroe yelps backing away from Nick, pressing hard against the wood of the tree.

Satisfied, Nick pulls back his Woge.

“Hey Burkhardt, what did I say about scaring the victims?” Wu’s voice, he sounds exasperated, just getting out of the car. Far enough away that Nick is sure he hadn’t seen Nick’s shift.

Nick smiles blandly at Wu before his eyes catch the other officers near their cars. One of them is Hank, and he nods briefly, but the other...

The man in the coat leaks power like only the most ferocious of the supernatural world. His gaze is sharp and his eyes linger on Nick. Everything about the man screams confidence and assurance.

Heat runs through Nick and he has to swallow a few times just so he won’t say something painfully embarrassing. He ignores Monroes, “Are you _turned on right now? At a crime scene?_ ” in a low hiss that he hopes the police officer doesn’t hear. He’s not ashamed of his attraction but dammit Nick has rarely ever been hit so hard by sudden need and desire.

Wu walks up to them, gloves on his hands already, and wrinkles his nose. “Blutbad wasn’t kidding, calm down there Grimm.”

Nick flushes and tries to rein it in, but it’s a lot harder. His instincts yearn for that power; not just sexually but, he thinks he wouldn’t mind—He shakes his head. His Zauberbiest is thinking of mates when he doesn’t even know who the man is. “Who is he?”

Wu frowns, “I thought you said you knew who the Prince was?” He whispers low enough that the officers coming up the path shouldn’t hear him.

“The Prince?” Monroe hisses and glances past the officers. “Holy shit, you are shit out of luck. He would never fuck a Grimm.”

“Thanks, Monroe.” Nick tone is frigid, and he doesn’t like how cold he feels, how upset. His mood plummets rapidly. Royals don’t _date_ Grimms, they use Grimms, and he’s not a pet. An image of a collar around his neck makes the heat come back ten fold and he bites his lip so hard he bleeds. His dick grows half hard and he’s glad he’s wearing boxers today.

Wu glances at him with a raised brow, nose twitching again, “You have like five seconds before the Captain starts noticing that smell bud. Hell, I say go for it honestly. There’s a running pool at the station for whoever actually dates him. We thought it would be this Hexenbiest he knows--”

A loud growl echoes through the clearing, and Nick doesn’t realize it’s _him_ doing that. He pauses mid-growl, coughing.

“You okay, Nick?” Hank asks, his feet settling right next to Wu’s as he asks. “I have _never_ heard you make that type of noise. Are you pissing him off again, Wu? You know Juliette will have your head.”

Monroe snorts loudly. “Have his head, funny.”

Hank frowns at Monroe then looks back at Nick.

Nick gets the joke, and if Hank wasn’t there he would glare at the Wesen, but he suspects glaring at victims of recent crimes would be _bad_.

“Everything alright, gentlemen?” A commanding, suave voice asks.

Nick startles and his eyes stray to the Captain. He licks his healing, bruised, lip and he’s far too pleased when the Captain’s eyes track the movement. He might be getting his hopes up but for a moment he thinks there’s an equal heat in those eyes.

“Fine, boss, just about too look at the scene...” Wu passes Nick, “You totally walked all over it didn’t you Burkhardt? See if I promote your cafe after this.” Wu grumbles, starting to go through motions that seem half instinct and half muscle memory.

“Burkhardt, the man my employees talk about.” The Captain’s eyes haven’t left Nick’s.

Nick is honestly not sure if his have left the Captains either. The man is hard to look away _from_ , all that power isn’t just from being a Royal though, Nick is sure of it. Yet, all he can think about is wanting that man to consider him worth dating.

When Monroe coughs, Nick realizes it’s been a long minute since the Captain has said something.

“Yes! Sorry. I...wasn’t expecting...” Nick flushes hot under the stare. “Nick Burkhardt.” He lifts his hand for a shake; fingers trembling. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him; there have always been attractive and powerful Royals but none of them have made him feel like this. Like he’s one step away from begging to be apart of another person’s life.

“Sean, Sean Renard, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Sean says, taking his hand and the smile he gives Nick makes his heart tumble. The smile grows in amusement, and he doesn’t let go of Nick’s hand, “Perhaps we can discuss everything at the station?” The words sound professional but there’s something in the way Sean looks, his hand still gripping Nick’s, that makes Nick think, no, _hope_ , for more.

“That--” Nick clears his suddenly dry throat, “That sounds good.” His hand feels a little smaller in Sean’s, and he just wants to keep holding the man’s hand.

“Hey, Nick, buddy?” Hank asks.

Both of them startle, and a flash of regret runs across Sean’s face before he pulls his hand away. He glances past Nick but doesn’t move away.

Nick takes minor pleasure in how close they’re standing before he turns towards Hank, “Yeah?”

Hank’s gaze is on Nick and Sean but whatever he’s thinking he doesn’t voice. Instead he points at the imprint of the suspects leg where Nick is pretty sure he slammed his foot against. “How did this happen? Did he trip on that root?”

“Yes, and then--” Nick starts before Monroe jumps and cuts in.

“You should have seen it he ran so fast and then when the asshole tripped. _Bam_ slammed his foot so hard you could hear the bone breaking.”Monroe flails his hands and then points at the still unconscious Grimm. “He didn’t seem really good with pain.”

“You...broke his leg...by slamming your foot down?” Hank asks looking a little nauseated.

Nick nods, “Yes.” He doesn’t bother glaring at Monroe. He’s starting to think the man has very little in terms of filters. It’s a good thing he made the man promise to not say anything about his abilities.

“Impressive.” Sean says, a little closer to Nick, and his praise makes Nick flush with pleasure.

“There’s no track marks, how did you get him to the tree?” Wu asks, placing a marker near where the suspect’s gun lays.

“Oh uh,” Monroe starts and stammers, “uhhh,”

Nick rolls his eyes. “I carried him. He was heavy but I wanted to make sure they were both in my sights.” He can feel Sean’s eyes on him and he glances at him.

A flash of a smile before Sean titles his head as if to ask _Is that right?_ He doesn’t voice his doubts though just continues to watch Nick.

Wu nods, “Alright, well you’ve thoroughly fucked the scene of the crime, so thanks for that.”

Sean clears his throat.

Wu flushes, “Sorry Sir, I know we’re on the job.”

“Exactly. Be buddies off the clock. You are part of the force right now dealing with a Civilian.” Sean says _Civilian_ pointedly and looks at Nick.

“Why does everyone keep implying I’m not just a shop keeper?” Nick mutters low enough that the humans filling the woods shouldn’t be able to hear.

Sean snorts and his hand grazes Nick’s lower back, “Trust me, if anyone took that as face value they clearly can’t feel your power.” With that cryptic message he starts leading Nick back to the car. “I want all this fixed up before the days out.” He calls to Wu and Hank.

“Might take some time, but got it, Sir.” Hank replies.

“Sounds wonderful.” Wu says but quickly agrees, “Got it Captain.”

One of the other officers helps Monroe to another car, and he grumbles all the way about _haven’t I done enough. Do I really need to go to the station, let a man rest after trauma._

The police officer, a human female with red hair tries soothing him but that only seems to make Monroe more irritable.

Sean opens the passenger seat for one of the cars, and gently nudges Nick’s back, “Get in, Nick.”

“Right.” Nick slides in and misses Sean’s touch almost immediately. His Zauberbiest instincts whining in the back of his mind. He rolls his eyes at himself. “Get a grip Burkhardt.”

Sean raises a brow when he climbs into the driver’s seat, but when Nick doesn’t explain his awkward pep-speech, the man turns on the car and starts driving.

Throughout the drive Nick has trouble focusing. He doesn’t totally lose focus, or he would have a lot of self-reprimands ready for himself, but it’s _so difficult_ to not latch all of his metaphysical and physical senses onto Sean. The man’s power practically caress’ Nick.

Five minutes of the tense ride passes before Nick realizes that Sean is just as frustrated as he is. What should be obvious, that the man’s struggling not to swarm Nick with his power, takes a long time to penetrate. Nick doesn’t _have_ people chasing him. At least not in the _mate_ sense, sure there have been Royals that have tried to subjugate him, but none have wanted him as plainly as Sean.

At the very least it makes him relax and let his own power meet Sean in the middle. Immediately after Sean’s shoulders release their tense line and he glances at Nick from the corner of his eyes, “Don’t give in on my account.”

Nick raises a brow and a small smile crosses his face, “Do you think I’m the type that would just _bend over_ for anyone?” The phrasing must get to Sean because for a moment the power wraps tightly around Nick before easing back.

“No, no... I don’t think you are that type of person at all.” Sean says.

The rest of the drive to the station is quiet but Nick tries not to get his hopes up too much. Just because their instincts, power, and physical attraction are compatible doesn’t mean it’s a done deal. _Gods, I may have to go on a date_. And if that thought causes a surge of terror that Sean scents Nick definitely doesn’t explain that the first thing that actually has terrified in him in the last few years is _going on a date_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this chapter might be my favorite out of what I've written so far.
> 
> I apologize now because I honestly don't know when chapter three will be done, or if that will be the end of the fic.
> 
> (Ugh, brain, all I wanted to do was write some Wesen!Nick/Sean, why did I have to decide to add a bunch of extra details)
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudo'ing, and commenting <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading chapter three to get back into writing, decided that the ending of C3 was a good spot to start a new chapter, so here yeah go.
> 
> A lot of innuendo but still no sex, I promise I'll get there, one day.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

Inside the Police Station, Sean is all business. It’s a little surprising. Nick tries not to show the minor disappointment that Sean doesn’t immediately start discussing their possible future relationship. Most of Nick though is impressed, the fact that Sean focuses on his position as a Captain and as a Royal is a good indicator of his ethics.

Sean is the one to question him, Nick isn’t sure that a Captain is supposed to but he let’s the curiosity go before it fully develops, after Sean leads Nick into his office and sits down behind his desk. His eyes watch Nick sharply and his power once again comes forth from where he tightly wrapped it around himself during the interrogation.

Nick doesn’t realize how much he missed it until he feels it again. His knees almost buckle and he feels a light flush across his cheeks. Half of him just wants to vault over the desk and take Sean now. Restraining himself is harder than normal and from the amused glint and tight white knuckles at least Sean seems to be in the same boat.

Sean gaze is heady and sharp, and he waves to the seat in front of his desk, “Burkhardt--”

“Nick.” Nick says quickly, sitting down and glad for the reprieve from standing up. That power is still flooding the room and tugging and coxing at Nick’s own power. Until both of them are mixed in a balance that makes it hard to think of anything except the man in front of him.

“Nick,” Sean swallows tightly, he looks flushed. “I assume you understand my interest.” He raises a brow, and even though both of them are practically power-fucking he still looks far too put-together.

Nick nods and sucks in a breath when the power surges before clamping tight again. “Y-yeah. Fuck.” He mutters, his cock is aching in his pants, and it takes him far longer than Sean to pull his power back inside of himself.

Sean nods, “Good, how about a date? When are you free?”

Again, Nick feels the terror in his chest, because _dates_ and actually _talking_ and interacting with someone he likes. But, he’s a Grimm, and a damn good one so he sucks in a breath, lets the arousal fade away; even if his cock is still uncomfortably hard, “I can close the shop anytime.” Did that sound too desperate? It sounded too desperate. Nick pinches his thigh to shut up that train of thought.

A small amused smile flickers across Sean’s face, “Alright, I have a day off next Monday. We should be done with the case by then too. So no reason not to.” He tilts his head, “If that is what you want. Please understand, this is...I expect until either of us decides...otherwise,” the last word comes out grudgingly like the man doesn’t want to admit they may be incompatible, “I would prefer us only to date eachother.”

“Yes, agreed.” Nick says with fervor and even if it’s amusement at _Nick_ , he still enjoys Sean’s smirk widening into a full blown smile, “I’ll be ready.” He stands ready to leave and perhaps drink a boatload of alcohol to forget the most awkward asking out session he has ever had when Sean stops him with a hand up in the air.

A hand holding a cell phone, “I would like to have your number,” Sean actually sounds nervous, and the phone is shaking, it wouldn’t be noticeable to a human, but Nick’s eyesight is good enough to see the fine almost invisible tremors.

Feeling a little less embarrassed, Nick takes the phone and can’t help letting their fingers brush and enjoy the way their power touches under their skin. He bites his lip so hard he can taste blood.

“Do that again and there will be no date.” Sean says, pulling his hand away so they don’t accidentally touch.

Nick raises a brow and tilts his head, “No date?” He finishes typing in his number and holds out the phone, “Then what would happen?” He can’t help the wicked expression that crosses his face.

With a roll of his eyes, Sean takes the phone without touching Nick’s hand, “ _Or_ ,” He says eyes trailing up and down Nick’s body, “I will fuck you right here and claim you as my mate.”

The heat and arousal run through Nick and he nods before he realizes he _wants_. He’s known Sean for half a day but the thought of being claimed right here at the man’s work for anyone to walk in on them. Nick takes a step back and tries not to inhale through his nose, he can smell his own arousal and he would be embarrassed if Sean’s arousal wasn’t climbing.

Sean’s nostrils flare and he growls, “Go. Before I actually do what I said I would.”

Feet twitching between the door and the desk, Nick pulls himself together with a harsh mental reprimand and nods. He can still feel the flush, and _gods_ does he smell like he’s ready to be fucked or do the fucking. “Monday.” He gasps before fleeing. Once the door is closed he leans against it for a moment and forces himself not to go back inside.

Somehow, Nick is lucky enough to avoid Wu on the way out. He needs time to think, and at least several hours alone to think on about Sean’s desk and being ridden on it. He can already imagine Sean on top of him, taking Nick’s dick and dominating him from the bottom—he flicks a finger against his cheek that leaves a small bruise, almost immediately it starts healing, and centers on the pain while he walks out of the station.

 

Even with the shop opening late there was business enough to keep Nick busy for several hours. Yet, not enough to stop the antsy anticipation. He has a _week_ to prepare but all his mind can bring up is Sean’s eyes, or that damnable smirk. He has flooded his store with his power multiple times in the past hour.

Every Wesen has practically frozen in shock and terror whenever he has. Nick hasn’t had to apologize this much in...a long time. He doesn’t normally have too, he keeps to himself, and he doesn’t let his more powerful moments of emotion get the better of him.

Except, apparently, lust. Nick rubs a hand over his face and tries not to think, for the tenth time in three hours, about being spread out on Sean’s desk.

“Hey, Nick!” That sounds like Hank, and when Nick peeks between his fingers there is a man with a far too wide knowing smile on his face.

“Hank.” Nick says wearily, slowly and drawn out in hopes that whatever Hank is going to say isn’t about what happened this morning.

If anything Hank’s smile grows twice as large if that was physically possible. He radiates amusement and good humor even more. “Can’t believe you put the moves on my _boss_.” He says once he’s leaning against the counter near the register.

An unimpressed look sent Hank’s way doesn’t seem to deter him. Worse, half the Wesen in the shop have frozen (a few of them that came in after Hank are also cops), and look attentive and interested.

“You know I knew you said you weren’t into anyone but...I should have figured you would be into someone like the Captain. Even I would have tried to get on that train, and I never do work relationships, you know?” Hank continues and his gaze is assessing and watchful. “Things looked pretty intense.”

Nick opens his mouth to rebut Hank, he’s not about to divulge their conversation in front of so many cops, but what comes out is, “He’s unfairly attractive.” He groans as soon as the words leave his mouth and turns away, “Want the usual?” He says in a shaky voice. Hoping that Hank will take the change of subject.

Either because of his lack of luck, the fact that he’s actually admitted something personal for once, or because it’s _Hank,_ the man does not let it go. “Sure, I wasn’t going to stay. Was sure you were going to tell me to fuck off, but yeah he’s damn fine. Don’t tell him I said that. Captain would send me on all the bad patrols.” Hank shivers in dread.

“I’m half tempted to tell him.” Nick says and when he turns around sees Hank’s hang-dog expression and sighs, “But I won’t.” He narrows his eyes, “If you drop it.”

“But this is the first person you’ve looked at...at _all_. It’s been _months_.” Hank sounds like he’s whining, like when he’s begging Juliette for more pictures of the puppies he brings to the clinic.

When did Nick become close enough to Hank for the man to _whine_ at him? “I already said he’s attractive.” Nick says shortly. He’s grateful when Hank has to move to allow another costumer up. Ignoring the costumer’s inquisitive looks is easy, even if most of the Wesen aren’t brave enough to outright ask. There’s a few moments when the Wesen-Cops try to ask probing questions but Nick shoots those down with ease.

Hank tries giving him a disappointed look, but Nick is immune.

Maybe not totally immune, since he gives the next Cop that asks what he thinks of the Captain a simple, “He seems like a good man.” Nick wonders if he left a bit of fairy dust open in his bedroom/workroom considering how the cops, even Hank, brighten at the response. He even tries to look at Hank for an explanation but none is forthcoming. It’s not like the Captain isn’t a good man; Nick had researched this area for months before moving here. Including checking in on the Royal’s movements and ethics.

Like usual the store slows to a trickle and Nick glances at Hank, “Shouldn’t you still be at the crime scene?”  
Shifting on his feet, Hank looks around and then shrugs a shoulder. Which is suspicious. The probing isn’t so suspicious, considering Hank and Juliette have been trying to get Nick laid for weeks now, but…

“Wu wants you to interrogate me, doesn’t he?” Nick asks, it’s a bit of a leap but the instant Hank freezes in place he knows he’s right. He rolls his eyes and goes back to cleaning the kettles and the counter under them.

“He’s just protective.” Hank says in the ensuing silence, and he taps his fingers near the cash register, “I can’t help being a little protective too, even though I know you, and trust you, man.”

Out of all the things Hank has said the fact that he trusts Nick, even with the lack of information of Nick’s past, is heartwarming. Nick thinks the appropriate response is a _thanks_ , but his throat feels tight, and he can’t speak. He nods which seems enough for Hank.

 

“Just...don’t fuck with him alright?” Hank says, when Nick is sending him off, even if Wu took over the scene of the crime Hank still has paperwork.

Nick blinks at him and then sighs, “I’m not going to ruin the first person I’ve been interested in in literal _years.”_

Hanks eyes narrow and he wags a finger at Nick, “Burkhardt, you lying asshole.” He shakes his head, “I told Juliette that no way you’ve dated recently. Got that single vibe. Need a damn hug at the very least.”

With a roll of his eyes, Nick pushes Hank out of the door, “Go, tell Wu to stop using you as an interrogator. You suck at it.”

“Hey!” Hank scowls, “I’m great.” He says it with good cheer but Nick can see the hesitance. No surprise, it’s not like Nick usually gives compliments to his...friends? Customers? Probably friends.

“You are.” Nick says, because god he’s getting _attached_.

Hank gapes at him before pulling Nick into a hug and grinning against his cheek. “I knew we’d grow on you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick shuffles on his feet in discomfort, “You said something about paperwork?”

“Shit. Right.” Then Hank is off of him and out the door.

 

“Hey, man.” Comes from a few feet away.

Nick’s gone back to his runs—almost mandatory at this point, he can barely help himself with the need to burn energy. He hasn’t been this nervous...well, _ever_ , and he’s fought _dragons_. He glances to the side, pausing in his guzzling of water to see…a Blutbad, vaguely familiar one.

“You seriously don’t remember me,” The blutbad says, huffing and crossing his arms. He doesn’t woge, but his teeth definitely look sharper in his irritation.

Over here, a different route then the one Nick took last time (he has no desire for Wu to also get on his case about dating the Captain and Hank was kind enough to tell him who exactly patrolled that road), the roads are quiet and filled with houses that look right out of a catalog. He’s not sure if the blutbad actually lives here but it makes the most sense for him actually being here now. “Not really.” Nick admits.

“Monroe. The guy you pulled a bullet out of? Seriously?” Monroe scowls.

“Ah, the Wesen that almost died.” Nick deadpans, amused when Monroe looks absolutely miffed.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Huh, maybe the Blutbad actually halfway decent with his senses if he could tell Nick’s amused without an obvious sign, “I want to know what you’re doing here.” He waves a hand around.

Nick raises a brow, “I own a shop.” He offers, and it takes a little longer to remember everything outside of seeing _Sean_ , “You should have heard that.”

“I was a little busy freaking out, and that is totally not what I meant dude. I meant why are you _here_ , in front of my house.” Monroe waves behind him.

“Didn’t know.” Nick rolls his eyes when that gets him a disbelieving look, “I really didn’t know. I don’t hunt anymore.” He leans against the fence, and no wonder Monroe got out of the house at all, must be driving him crazy to have seen Nick so close to his ‘territory’.

A flicker of red eyes on where Nick is leaning, and yeah, definitely a _territory_ thing.

“Relax, I’m leaving soon.” Nick says and almost gets up when he sees the way Monroe’s face flickers in an assortment of micro-expressions.

“Wait, man.” Monroe looks ready to grab him before he pulls back his hand as if burned. “Uh, I guess...um, want a drink? You know for saving my life.”

Nick blinks and then tilts his head, “A drink? I’m kind of seeing someone...” He says, and that sets his nerves on fire and makes him flush. It’s possibly a little soon to say _seeing someone_ but he’s hardly going to give up; especially not with his Zauberbiest so possessive already (if he was a normal human he’s sure he would be worried about that).

Sputtering, Monroe waves his hands in a heavy X motion, “Absolutely not,” Then he seems to realize how vehemently he said that and backtracks, “I mean, you seem like a...” He grimaces, “Er, you’re uh.”

“Don’t try too hard now,” Nick says dryly and then stands up, “That’s fine.” He doesn’t want to contemplate if he would ever be into a blutbad (he’s heard more than one Grimm make a joke about _knots_ , and even a very very _rare_ Grimm admit the enjoyable fun they’ve had with a blutbad). “A drink then, as long as it’s not a date.” He needles just to see Monroe scowl some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give him a lot of crap but I really do love Monroe. When he's not being written as a hetero!asshole.
> 
> I realize I reply to comments pretty late (social anxiety, fun) but I do appreciate every kudos, comments, and bookmark so thank you for all of those <3


End file.
